A Platinum Relationship
by I'veLostMyPride
Summary: Poketalia Au!/Prequel. Alfred, a shiny Mightyena, meets an absol by the name of Ivan. Crazy adventures will ensue as they learn about each other's past.


This is a prequel to a poketalia au I have. Anyways, Alfred, a shiny and rare Mightyena is rescued by a shiny and also rare Absol by the name of Ivan.

Comedy and Adventure ensues (there is also a hint of angst because I cannot resist that)

 _ **Note: This is in the Sinnoh Region which is why Alfred and Ivan are wanted so badly. However, I changed the distances and sizes of the region slightly since it's so easy to get from one town to another. Now, there are some more forests in between and roads and stuff! Also, this is based off of the GAME, not the anime. Because I'm too lazy to watch the anime and I've been playing Pokemon Platinum too much. If only pokemon were real, WHY WHY DO YOU TEMPT ME SO MUCH!? ARGH! I WANT A STARAPTOR SO BADLY! WAAA**_

"Hah!" - Talking

 _Hola!_ \- Thoughts

Warnings: A Cliffhanger, fighting

...00...00…

He panted harshly as he raced through the tall grace. Fear coursed through his body as the yelling behind him grew louder,

"Hurry Staravia, he's getting away! Staravia, use Aerial Ace!"

The flying pokemon swooped down and slashed the dog before flying back up. Alfred yelped in pain before growling. He whipped around to howl in anger at the pokemon that had attacked him. Leaping at the bird, his fangs coated themselves with fire that seared feathers as he bit the pokemon, they extinguished as he fell back to the ground. With a snarl, he dashed into the tall grass and out of sight.

Leaping over rocks and dashing out of the grass, he raced into a cave. Screams erupted from the throats of people as he sprinted passed them. However, he and the rest of the passerbyers failed to notice the gleam of purple eyes and the flash of red horns behind a rock.

...00...00…

Alfred was tired, very tired. He had run for hours and hit multiple times as he tried to escape dozens of trainers that attempted to catch him. Panting, he staggered and fell. As he laid there for a moment, his eyes seemed to flutter before he limped under a bush and collapsed in a heap of tired fur. Curling into himself, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

...00...00…

"Hey, wake up da?"

 _Ahh leave me alone. I'm tired, I want to sleep_

"Hey, hey, you don't want to be caught do you? There are trainers about."

 _Five more minutes...wait, trainers? Oh Arceus!_

His eyes shot open and he scrabbled back in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you da? But those trainers might, so we better get going!"

Red horns, purple eyes and white fur. An Absol? And he's shiny!?

Alfred's eyes narrowed and he rasped, "Y-you're an Absol and you're shiny."

Said pokemon rolled his eyes. "Of course. What am I, a Shinx?"

The Mightyena snorted and stood, however, his limbs shook and he quickly fell back on the ground. Panting in exhaustion, he scrabbled against the floor in hopes of getting up. The Absol snorted at his attempts. "You're not going to get far, in fact, I don't think you can even get up at all."

He rolled his eyes at the glare he received from the comment before quickly slipping under the Mightyena that was about to fall once more. As Alfred leaned against the Absol, he breathed heavily and looked at the pokemon through the corners of his eyes.

"H-Hey, you never told me your name. Mine's Alfred."

The Absol stared at him boredly before muttering, "Ivan. Now come on, we have to get out of here."

Slumping against the other shiny, Alfred limped deeper into the forest.

...00...00…

Blue berries fell onto the forest floor.

"Here, eat these. They're Oran berries."

Sniffing them cautiously, Alfred bent his head down and gobbled the food up ravenously. He licked his chops and curled up satisfied with the meal. The Absol sat beside him and watched in amusement at how he ate.

Shaking his head, he murmured, "Hey, Alfred get some sleep."

Said pokemon grunted and closed his eyes. Soft snores filled the silence as Ivan watched over the pokemon next to him.

"It's been so long since I've had someone next to me like this… not since Yao."

 _Yao, my old friend, where are you? Are you happy? With your love and your...new friends?_

...00...00…

Omake

He blinked once, then twice, then once more.

"What," he said with distaste "is that?!"

Beside him, Ivan grimaced. "I don't know...but it's wrong."

Right before their eyes, a Plusle and Minun were making pasta?!

Tamato berry juice flew everywhere and **where those knives?!**

Hearing a whimper behind them, they turned, the two saw a Tyranitar holding a wet rag.

"Scheiße, I have to clean all this?!"

...00...00...

The move that Alfred uses against the Staravia is Fire Fang (Which is not possible, but hey if there's anime about humongous monsters driving humanity to extinction and behind 3 big walls, then Fire Fang known by a Mightyena is possible.)

The cave that Alfred runs through is actually Mt. Coronet Summit (In Platinum, it is the only place where Absols can be found, and it's still impossible!)

The forest that Ivan and Alfred walk into is made up. It is around route 210, just below Grandma Wilma's house is an area full of trees and grass (Use a clear map to see since that area is foggy) to the east of the trees is a forest (Which I made up! Remember, that forest is not real in the game!)

Yao being Ivan's old friend does not make Ivan old (Cause I can't picture Ivan at age 30 loving Alfred at age 15. Even if they're not human) he's around 25 in human age and Alfred is around 22.


End file.
